One More Chance
by Papachibi
Summary: Maki broke up with Nico after learning about a dark secret that she has been keeping from the rest of muse. Unknown to the broken hearted Nico the same condition will also bring her new love or get old ones back... maybe both.
1. Chapter 1:Disaster

**WARNING: Contains Futa!Nico. Chapter I is in Nico's POV. Which character's POV of each chapters will be said in here (before the actual chapters). I also don't own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Inner_ _thoughts  
_ -*****-

 **CHAPTER** **I: DISASTER**

"Nico-chan what the hell is that?!" I flinched at the intensity of Maki's voice. Each word was emphasized with a lace of disgust as she glared at me with angry purple orbs. I just stood, gaping, as my slowly built unsteady relationship with Maki began to crumble.

We are alone in the club room after dismissal and the rest of muse have some kind of business to attend to. I remembered Nozomi and Eli telling me something about parfaits while Rin and Hanayo went out to eat some ramen. Honoka is probably busy with student council stuff with Umi and Kotori… not that it matters to me really. The only thought that I had was that I am alone in the clubroom with my girlfriend.

I took my usual seat at the very end of the table… I remember Maki looking up from the novel she is currently reading to look at me then everything was a blur. I lost myself in Maki's advances that I didn't realize the bulge that started to tent in my pants or the hands that crept underneath my skirt.

This wasn't how I planned to reveal my condition to Maki... I wanted to wait for the right moment to do so. Not while having a supposedly romantic kiss that turned somewhat physical. It was too late as Maki pulled back and started lashing but I can't really blame Maki for being angry. She just realized that her GIRLFRIEND have a PENIS after all.

"M-Maki-chan... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just waiting for the right moment! I-I love you so much please just give me a chance to explain!" I blurted as I move closer to Maki, only having her back away from me. From the disgusted look in her face I know that this is not something I could get away with. I fucked up big time and the price of my mistake is Maki's trust.

"D-dont come near me! Nico-chan, that's not normal... YOU'RE not normal... You're sick! Don't ever go near me!" Maki shouted as she bolted to the door leaving me behind. I looked down and glared at my skirt. The bulge has long gone after all the fear of Maki's reaction. _Of course I know it's not normal. Why would I hide it if I didn't think the same!?_ I wipe my tears away with the sleeves of my cardigan but the more I wipe, the more tears come slipping out.

 **It was too late after all...**

 **-*****-  
** **This is my first fanfic ever! Please do give comments and suggestions to improve my writing. Thank you for reading guys**


	2. Chapter 2: After the Storm

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter II is again in Nico's POV. also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****-

 **CHAPTER II: AFTER THE STORM**

It has been a few weeks since Maki broke up with me and as much as I try to act normal after all that happened it doesn't help that Maki isn't even trying. She won't talk to me at all much less look directly at me. She'd always avoid any type of interaction and as much as it gets in my nerves I can't bring myself to confront her. After all I still love her and it hurts me to hear directly from her that we can't even stay as friends after what happened. _I guess 'Ignorance is bliss' huh._

Everyday would just be the same in the club room, I'll act as if nothing is wrong then Maki will do everything she can just to ignore me. I can tell that the other members are also starting to worry about our unusual behavior. Our constant bickering has been a pretty normal occurrence in the club room and since Maki won't talk to me anymore my biting remarks lost its usual comebacks. The air of discomfort surrounding the two of us just seems to increase with every failed attempt to have some kind of contact with her. Nobody dared to say a thing though and everything continued as if my one-sided conversation with Maki never took place in the first place.

Everything is all an act though—for me, Maki and the rest of Muse. Each night I would stare out in the starry sky and would remember all of the sweet memories I had with Maki—Stargazing has been her thing after all. It hurts knowing that everything we built together just vanished in a blink of an eye just because of this stupid condition. I hate myself—my abnormality. I didn't choose to be this way and I have always been bothered by it, but after seeing Maki's reaction the more I seem to hate myself… it made me feel that this thing is a **curse**. Though even through all my suffering, time just kept moving and I know I have to face tomorrow… even if it's not together with Maki.

It was not long then that the members tried to pry answers from me. Most of the time rather than asking they've been forcing me to either tell them what wrong I did or apologize to Maki. _Of course everyone will assume that it's my fault…_ I let out a sigh as I spotted a second year waiting outside my classroom. It's been the third confrontation this week and I reluctantly followed as _she_ led me somewhere else.

 **I can't keep them worrying after all.**

-*****- **  
** **Nico's savior will finally make an appearance next chapteeer~ SHE'S ONE OF THE SECOND YEARS?! *gasps*… well, by now it might've been easy—too easy to figure out who she is but yeah… Next chapter for sure!** **  
**

 **Anyways, thank you for your reading the second chapter~** **LjE-S, TheSouldrinker, AdrienneHe, yzyr and two of the anonymous-** **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll try to make the chapters longer and fix grammar errors as such as much as I can w)/**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter III is again in Nico's POV... also I don't own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Inner thoughts  
_ -*****-

CHAPTER III: THE CONFRONTATION

Since I joined Muse I have learned that almost nothing can be kept secret to the whole group. It is endearing in a way—we spend time to get to know each other's personality, problems and such but sometimes it can be such a bother. They've known so much about me up to the point that they are able to meet my whole family and it makes me nervous that it might not be that long until they figure out my condition. They would always have the most unexpected way to bring answers out of you and most of the time… it work wonders.

And that 'unexpected way' is why I'm here in an empty classroom with a fidgeting Kotori... _maybe Honoka pushed her do this._

"What is it that you want to talk about Kotori?" I asked trying not to look irritated. I know the're just worried but it gets frustrating knowing that they can't really help in my condition even if I do tell them.

"I know the others already talked to you about it but I just want to let you know that we are worried and if you want to discuss your problems, I'm willing to listen" Kotori continued to make me talk it out and I gotta say it wasn't really that bad. She's not as forceful as Nozomi or commanding like Eli... Seeing her calm and caring face makes me feel all warm—I didn't feel like that of a monster that I see myself because of my condition. For someone to actually show that they care for me… it's something that I rarely feel. I know the whole muse care for me, as well as my family but being alone for such a long time really had an impact on my view of other people.

For once I wanted to talk it out. Kotori stopped talking when she noticed me staring blankly at her. "Nico is everything alright?" She asked flashing me a worried pout. This kindness, this look of understanding made me all my worries resurface—finally there is someone I could lean onto without getting teased or scolded. Every emotion I kept bottled in the past few weeks… all the pain that I have began spilling out in the form of held back tears as I pulled her in a hug and buried my face on her chest.

"It's just that... Maki-chan and I... we kinda broke up" I felt her inhale sharply as I spoke but she stayed quiet as she hold me, slowly running her hands comfortably on my back. I told her that Maki and I had an argument, omitting the part about my condition. Thankfully, she was thoughtful enough not to ask too many details about our argument. We stayed like that for a while and I just relish another person's presence.

 **Maybe it's time to move on.  
** _  
_-*****-  
 **Aaand there it is~ Yeah, it's Kotori .-.) okay okay I know... it's not the common pair but hey, that's my point exactly. Hope you guys aren't disappointed TT^TT)7**

 **Again, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you'll stay until the very end~ Thank you for the reviews and stuff. Till next time~**


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter IV is again in Nico's POV. also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****-

 **CHAPTER IV: CONNECTIONS**

Since Kotori's confrontation, she regularly visits my classroom during lunch so that we could eat together. She doesn't really ask about my break up with Maki and opts to just talk about random topics like recently opened sweets shops, latest fashion trends or costume ideas for Muse—those kind of stuff.

She would also wait for me so after classes so that we could go to the club room together. She knows that I need a friend right now and she was willing to spend her time with me instead of being with her childhood friends. I find it _sweet_ — _wait Nico! You just had a break up just nearly a month ago! Kotori is just being nice… don't think about it stupid!_

Today is like one of those days. As I was about to pick up my bag I spotted her waiting outside my classroom and as I made eye contact with her she smiled widely then waved. "Have you been waiting here all this time? You should've just knocked. Everyone has already gone home and I was just finishing a little school work" I said as I made my way to her and we began walking towards the club room.

"It's fine. I don't want to bother you while you're doing something" She said looking away, her cheeks heating up in a blush— _wait what?! Did she really just_ … I feel my own cheeks heating up as I suddenly become aware of how close the two of us were. Even through the spacious hallway that we are currently walking on, our shoulders still seem to touch ever so often but Kotori won't move away… I could say the same for me. We continued our walk towards the clubroom, which suddenly seems so long, in silence.

We reached the clubroom only to realize that there isn't actually anyone there. "Seems like no one's here yet…" Kotori walked and claimed my usual chair right at the end of the table.

"I've always wanted to try and sit on the end of the table~" A small smile on her face as she leaned comfortably to the table so I opted to get the chair in front of the computer which I slowly pushed to where Kotori is.

"Maybe the other members have other business to attend to. Honoka has been busy these past few weeks because of student council matters. Umi is always there by her side though so she's going to be fine."

"That's the thing! Without you there, no one will stop Umi from being all strict to Honoka" I cringed slightly as I pictured Honoka buried in paper works with the no-none-sense Umi. _May she have mercy on your soul Honoka…_ "The three of you are always together… is it alright that you've been spending your time with me?"

Kotori laughed softly and looked away deep in thought as I brought up her childhood friends in our conversation, knowing full well that such thing might actually happen. "She'll be fine. Lately, Honoka and Umi seems to get along more than usual… something must've happened between the two of them" The last part was reduced to a whisper before she turned her head to face me and I become painfully aware of our close proximity once again. "And of course it's fine that I'm spending time with you! You're also one of my most treasured friends Nico and I'll be there if a friend needs to talk."

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks but I didn't turn away... _I need to know—to stop this feeling that seems to make me admire every move, every word that comes from Kotori_. "Am I really just a friend?"  
 _  
Even if it means another heartbreak, I need closure._ It was a pretty risky move but I want to take the chance. "That's so unfair Nico… pushing the question to me…" She said as she moved in for a kiss. Once again I found myself breathless. Everything is happening so fast—an empty clubroom, a love one, a kiss, roaming hands, **Maki.** I pulled away abruptly as memories of my break up with Maki filled my head.

 _Everything is the same…_ I blushed harder as I felt my erection stretching my panties as it did back then. _I can't let the same thing happen. I made that mistake once and I don't want it to happen again!_

"What's wrong Nico?" Kotori looked at me, confusion and doubt written all over her face.

"Listen… Kotori there is another reason why Maki broke up with me. We didn't just have an argument" I clutched my skirt looking below as if looking at **it** will explain everything.

"What is it Nico? You can tell me…" Kotori went closer and placed her hands on my shoulders. _It's now or never!_ I suddenly lifted my skirt which caused Kotori to back away slightly giving me the space that I need. I saw her eyes trail slowly up my legs in doubt that widen as she saw what was currently tugging at my pink underwear, her blush darkened noticeably.

 **Please don't leave me like she did.**

-*****-  
 **Nico decided to reveal her secret... but how will Kotori react though? O_O)**

 **Another chapter is ooout~ I made this chapter a day earlier than planned cuz I knoh I said I'd make the chapters longer but I can't DX (this is a liiiittle longer than usual though, even just a bit) atleast have this ealier than usual update! Don't worry, I won't leave this story hanging and I promise... PROMISE to finish it for you guys OuO)/ just a little secret, i have plot the whole story from the beginning to end so yeah!**

 **Again, thank you reading yet another chapter. I also thank you all for the reviews and such~ I'll see you in the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dove

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter V is again in Nico's POV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****-

 **CHAPTER V:** **DOVE**

 ****There was an awkward silence that enveloped us after I lifted my skirt and I steeled myself for the question to come as well as the explanation I need to deliver.

"Actually, **this** is the reason Maki-ch— Maki broke up with me…" Tugging at my panties is the erection that I got after our little make out session. I just stood there unmoved and there stood with me in all its glory is **it** —my abnormality, the reason of all my insecurities and the reason of my break up with Maki.

Kotori carefully looked at my crotch as if she was studying it with an uneasy expression. I felt nervous, fear eating away at me as another moment of silence passed by. _I shouldn't have done this! Now Kotori hates me for sure… ugh I'm so stupid! Now everything will end up as it did before._ I feel my confidence leave me as I slowly broke down, tears pooling at the corner of my eyes.

 **—YOU'RE not normal... You're sick! Don't ever go near me!** Maki's words came back to me and I felt all miserable knowing that her words are true and Kotori would also think the same.

"You think I'm disgusting right? Huh, look at me. I'm trying to act like I'm normal but I'm actually **this** " I gestured at the thing in my panties. The erection seems to have died down from all the fear that I am feeling. "I-I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward… Let's just forget about this, okay? I at least want to stay as fri—" Kotori suddenly hugged me tightly resting her head on my shoulder.

"Nico, please it's alright… Even if you aren't normal I still love you! All I have to do is learn how to love this part of you aswell…" I have been expecting rejection since the start. I expect Kotori to be disgusted of me, hate me but I forgot one important detail… Kotori is **not** Maki. The kind hearted Kotori—the angel of Muse couldn't find it in herself to hate me. Even if I'm not normal, even if I'm a girl and I have a penis… she's just too caring and understanding that even that won't make her leave.

I returned her hug before pulling away, tears freely flowing from my eyes. "Thank you so much Kotori—for loving me, for staying. I love you too" I pulled her for another kiss which she returns with the same eagerness. We pressed close to each other as our kiss deepened until we finally have to break apart for oxygen. I rested my forehead on hers relishing the moment but Kotori slowly pulled away her blush darkening once more.

That's when I realized my erection came back more fierce than before which was probably rubbing against Kotori. She looked away slightly "That is something that needs a little getting used to" She giggled and I could just die from embarrassment just then and there. I pouted which only caused her to giggle more and as embarrassed as I was I can't help but smile as well. After all the insecurities, the rejection—I finally found someone I love that accepts me for what I am.

 **I'm not alone anymore!  
** _  
_-*****-  
 **Phew... good thing Kotori accepted Nico TT^TT)7 thank you dear Kotori-chan. The chapter name is because of Kotori by the way XD since dove is a bird and signifies peace... I thought it's a rather fitting title~**

 **Uguu... when I stop and think about it, chapter 4 mentioning that it has been a few months really do sound absurd. I had to shift the whole story's timeline because of it but do not worry! The only chapter that was edited is chapter 4. I made sure that the next chapters' timeline is fixed~**

 **Thank you for that Death Gremory! and yes, I have read the fanfic "myristica fragrans" by berryargento. It is really good~  
** **Thank you for reading this chapter! I also thank you guys for the reviews, faves and the like~ See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Adjustments

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter VI is again in Nico's POV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****- ****

 **CHAPTER VI: ADJUSTMENTS**

After revealing my condition to Kotori and being her girlfriend, awkward is the mildest term you could use to describe our relationship. It seems like both of us have no experience with romance prior to our current relationship plus it doesn't help that I have a special condition to worry about.

Well, romance aside we still behave like we are just friends… maybe a little simple signs of affection here and there but nothing else. Honestly I'm fine with how things are going… I know Kotori needs time to get used to my unusual condition and I don't want to push her in doing things that might make her uncomfortable.

It took us about a week before finally being able to properly express our feelings and by this time that groper monster has already figured it out. Nozomi often teases me about it dropping a lot of bird puns whenever she talks about Kotori but other than that surprisingly she haven't told anyone about it… yet.

Kotori still waits for me after class so we could walk together on the way to the clubroom. It became a habit that every day we go there together and because of that we figured out the days in which no one goes to the clubroom. These are the days that we try to experiment— All would start to gentle caress, a single kiss.

I was sitting beside Kotori who once again decided to claim my chair both facing towards the window as we watched the sun set together. Earlier today Maki talked to me for the first time since our break up and I'm sure I looked like a kid who just got her birthday present.

I was so happy that at least our relationship as friends could be fixed—though, I can't help it! I haven't talked to Maki in like nearly a month! I'm too used in having her beside me that it made me lonely that I can't be with her anymore. Now, I have Kotori by my side so I don't get as lonely as I did back then. _I still wish…_ I saw a sudden movement from my peripheral vision but ignored it until—

"K-Kotori-chan, what are you doing?" I stuttered as I felt a hand gently make its way underneath my skirt. _Today it seems like Kotori is a bit feistier… can it be that she was jealous?! Yeah, she's been really quiet since my conversation with Maki. Did I look too happy that I made her jealous?!_ She just looked at straight at me as she continue to stroke my length over my underwear— love, lust and jealousy all mixing in her glazed pupils.

Gently tugging at my underwear, Kotori was able to free my erection from its confines. A sudden jolt of pleasure ripped through my whole body as she began to run her fingers up and down my shaft. "Aah! Kotori-chan… I-If you continue doing that I-I will…" My complain died down to a soft moan as Kotori quickened her movements.

"N-Nico-chan... I..." She looked embarrassed at first opting to avert her eyes from me or my upright member, her blush darkening before she looked at me straight in the eye once again. Everything was hazy but I felt the chair I am sitting on shift as she climbed on it to straddle my lap. _Ooh good Lord, is this actually happening?!_

From my hazy vision I see Kotori with a thin layer of sweat on her forehead the setting sun giving her a beautiful glow, faint groans can be heard as she tried her best not to make any sound. I saw her eyes briefly looked past me before I felt the chair being turned around and is now facing the table. Her hips grinding slowly against my erection as she move forward to capture my lips to a hungry kiss.

"Ngghh—K-Kotori-chan! I-I'm cumming" I able to say as I stopped our kiss for a while. Kotori connected our lips again just as fast as I pulled back, she sped up her rhythm while I hold onto her hips tightly. Her mouth muffled any sound that threatened to leave my mouth as I shook feeling pleasure course through my body—for the first time I blew my load because of Kotori. We are both breathing heavily by the end of our 'activity'.

"Wow, though what was that for? Don't tell me you really got jealous?" I saw her pout cutely from my question as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck.

"It's just that I love you so much…" Kotori said as she looked at me sadness in her eyes. I looked at her with an apologetic smile as I leaned my forehead on her's.

"I'm sorry, okay? I love you so much!" I gave her a kiss which she happily returned. "I know you enjoyed it though…" I blushed as she giggled softly, enjoying my reaction to her teasing. She once again looked towards the door to the clubroom and for some unknown reason her lips suddenly curved to a smile.

 **What is it that you are hiding?  
** _  
_ **-*****-**  
 **I-It really isn't an actual s3x scene but i-i-it's embarrassing to write it XD I'm not really experienced in writing smut... heck this is my first fanfic man! OuO) still happy that I was able to though.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading~ We're halfway through the story so please continue to stay and read! Thank you for the reviews, faves and such as usual! See you in the next chapter~**


	7. Chapter 7: After School Witness

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter VII is in Maki's PoV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****- ****

 **CHAPTER VII: AFTER SCHOOL WITNESS**

Since I have broken up with Nico, I can't seem get in a good mood at all. Every time I see her it gets pretty awkward so I chose to just ignore her for the time being. Rin and Hanayo talked to me about it but I'd rather not reveal Nico's condition to them after all I still respect Nico's decision to keep it from us... not that it pleases me though. Honoka keeps bugging me and even asked me to a few dates but seriously, I can't enjoy myself as much as I usually do… after all she's **not** Nico.

Truth be told, I miss Nico… **a lot** … I-I won't say that to her though. Nico was able to keep up with me even if I could be stubborn at times… I could say the same to her though! Earlier today I am finally able to talk to her. I was really happy that she still treats me as usual and I can tell that it's the same for her too.

What I discovered really shocked me though… I didn't mean to be that mean to Nico it's just that… _Sheesh. I know I reacted badly about it… but I was just surprised! It's not an everyday occurrence that you find your girlfriend with a p-p—ugh._

I sighed as I held the doorknob of the door to the clubroom when I heard muffled voices from inside. I decided to check who it is before entering… _I don't want to walk into Nozomi and Eli kissing again_... I looked at the small glass window of the door luckily the curtains are drawn back. The first thing I saw was Nico sitting on a chair facing the other way while Kotori seems to be sitting on Nico's lap. _Are they really_?!

I felt myself blush as I watched them from outside the door, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. For a brief moment I saw Kotori's eyes flicker towards the door—towards me as she began to slowly turn the chair around. On the chair was Nico, her underwear tugged way past her thighs, her eyes clouded with pleasure and lust... but most of all, there was Nico's p-p-penis which seems to be stiff as it press onto Kotori's crotch.

I wanted to run but I can't seem to move myself as if my feet are rooted in the ground. I watched them finish, both of them panting heavily and that is the time that I finally began running. _What was that! Nico and Kotori!? Doing those things in the clubroom…_ A bitter feeling seems to seep through my whole body which slowly resided in my aching heart.

When I got home, I quickly went to my room as I think back of what I have witnessed. Kotori and Nico in the clubroom—my mind went to Nico's abnormality… her p-penis. I have searched about her condition after I found out about it and learned that it's actually called hermaphroditism. Before I realize it I began to feel another kind of emotion towards Nico's condition—curiosity.

 _Will Nico feel good if it's stroked? Will it feel good to have that inside m—Ugh I don't get it! It's not like I want to do it with Nico, okay?! I know it was a bad idea to talk to her today… Now I'm getting all these weird thoughts!_

The next week I peeked inside the clubroom on the same day that I first witness their 'activity' and surprisingly they are doing the same thing again—the same happened on the next week, and the next week, and the next week and somehow I would always find myself watching every time.

I peeked inside the clubroom from the window once again but unlike the usual, with the chair almost leaning on the wall near the window, the chair is a lot closer to the table and was facing the other way which made it difficult to see what's happening underneath. _A-Are they doing o-o-oral?!_ Nico is sitting on the chair shaking slightly as she leaned back a little bit, muffled moans can be heard from outside.

I was watching intently, waiting for some kind of movement from the people inside the clubroom. I was shocked when somebody suddenly held my shoulders and turned me around, I was about to shout—deny that I'm peeking on what the pair inside was doing when a single digit was pressed on my lips to silence me.

 **Why are you here?  
** _  
_ **-*****-  
** **The Maki PoV chapter is finally hereeee~ I beg pardon for the HonkersMaki shippers ._.) I'm not going against your ships okay? Those of you who guessed it, BANZAI~ Maki is the one watching them! Things will get kinda weird next chapter and the conclusion is drawing near!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Also, thanks for the reviews, follows, faves and all that stuff~ See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Take the Bait

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter VIII is in Kotori's POV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
"-" time jumps  
_-*****- ****

 **CHAPTER VIII: TAKE THE BAIT**

I hummed contently to myself as I prepare to go to school. _I'm going to school with Nico~ I'm so excited! And it's that day of the week too… fufu~_ Since my first 'encounter' handling Nico's member I have pushed Nico to do it regularly on that specific day and time.

 _Why so? Well…. Let's just say I saw a curious red cub wandering about~ I have to make sure that she'll be there and now that I'm certain… I have a special surprise for her!_ I jogged out of the house, greeting my mother as I walked past her, before slightly quickening my pace. _I can't make Nico wait_ _after all_

Thinking back of our relationship, We have both been comfortable with expressing our feelings though as usual it still takes Nico a lot to show simple kinds of affection. I'm fine with it because to me it is one of her cute points after all… her tsundere side~ Not that she isn't cute enough as she is. I also find it endearing that she calls me 'Kotori-chan' now~ _Speaking of the cute devil!_

I saw Nico standing on the intersection that we promised to meet up, her hands in her pockets as she buried her nose deeper in her scarf. "Nico-chan! Have you been waiting long?" She turned towards me, shaking her head as she smiled. "Not really, I just got here. Let's go?" She blushed slightly as she offered her hand to me which I happily took then we walked to school leaning against each other.

Nico is finally able to talk to Maki again and as much as it makes me jealous, I can see that it made Nico happy and so I thought about it. Was I merely a replacement for Maki in Nico's eyes? It might have been the case so I want to know if it's still possible to repair their relationship… even if it could make me lose Nico. It has always been that way after all… with Honoka and Umi—now with Nico. I'm contented in seeing my love ones happy.

I accompanied Nico to her classroom, waving at Nozomi and Eli as we passed by them. Eli looked at me with a curious expression, probably wanting to ask why I am in the third year's classrooms with Nico this early in the morning but Nozomi stopped her, smiled knowingly as she gave me a small nod. I smiled back at her before turning to Nico once again.

"Wait for me later, okay?" Nico blushed as she slightly averted her gaze from me. She knows what it means and even if she doesn't tell me, I know that she's waiting for our time later this afternoon too.

"Yeah… later then…" She gave my hand a slight squeeze before letting go and going to her seat. I watched her as she sat down giving her one last smile before heading to my classroom. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful with Umi and Honoka silently doing student council papers, but I'm sure that after class everything will be exciting. _I can't wait~_

-  
"Y-you want me to what?!" Nico's face is covered in a deep blush as she sat on her usual chair when we are alone together. As usual, I have waited for Nico outside her classroom after classes so that we could go to the clubroom together and when we arrived I made my request.

"I have a little business to attend to and I want you to masturbate as you wait for me" I repeated as she stared at me in shock of what I have just suggested. I know that it's a really weird request to make and Nico will be reluctant to do it but for the plan to succeed it needs to be done.

"Please Nico-chan! I promise I won't take long. Pleaaaase?" I looked at Nico with pleading eyes, leaning closer—our bodies mere centimeters apart. She looked at me with her eyes full of doubt before sighing in defeat. "Okay okay, but make it quick please?" I smiled giving Nico a kiss before leaving the clubroom. I hid inside one of the empty classrooms opposite to the clubroom, leaving the door slightly open—just enough to see anyone goes near the door to our clubroom. _Now I just need to wait for her to take the bait._

As expected, I saw Maki peeking inside of the clubroom—a dark blush adoring her face. She just stood there, peeking inside through the small window on the clubroom door. _She really thinks I'm in there… now's my chance!_ I slowly crept closer to where she is standing making sure that she won't notice me as I do. I held onto both her shoulders which caused her to tense before turning her to face me. Before she could say anything I quickly pressed a finger to her lips effectively silencing her.

"Sssh. Nico-chan will hear you." Her face was filled with worry and confusion as I led her towards the door. "Im back Nico-chan~" I said as I made my way inside the clubroom. Upon hearing my voice, Nico stopped the movements of her hands before turning to face me, unaware of the person I brought along with me.

"Jeez, what took you so long Kotori-chan? I nearly—W-WAAH." Nico shouted as she saw Maki beside me—her hands yanking her cardigan down trying to cover her exposed lower half. "W-w-why is Maki here?! K-Kotori-chan!?"

 **It all went according to plan~  
** _  
_-*****- **  
I also made a Kotori PoV chapter~ Nobody got it right this time though, nope it wasn't Nozomi... It was actually Kotori herself! EYOOO! Didn't see that coming huh? :D *pretty darn proud* I told you it's gonn be weird~**

 **But for what purpose now? Also, I called Maki a red cub... more like a baby panther~ Kotori's relationship with Honoka and Umi was also mentioned... she made way for her childhood friends TT^TT)7 Kotori is a brave soldier of love!**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. *sorry if last 2 chaps feels like fillers but next chap we'll move on to what will happen!* Thank you for the reviews, faves, follows and such. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Third Person

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter IX is in Nico's POV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
_ -*****-

 **CHAPTER IX: THE THIRD PERSON**

Kotori made her way out of the room, leaving me with my own devices as I contemplate in what I was about to do. _She just asked me to m-m-masturbate!? Why would I even do that… Kotori is a really timid person but sometimes she becomes really bold… like a switch being flipped—like that time before…_ I blushed harder as I remembered that time Kotori beat me to it—riding me until I came. _Geez! This is getting to me… might as well…_

I dragged the chair closer to the table, turning it around before sitting on it. If I'm gonna do it, I might as well make sure that I'm in a position that will make it less likely to be found out. I sighed before lifting my skirt and freeing my member slightly stiff from my little fantasy. _Let's get this over with._

I began to rub my hand to the entirety of my length, Kotori invading my thoughts—her expression, her scent, her moans. A sudden image of Maki entered my mind— _ugh. I must be really turned on to have thoughts about her of all people._ I pant heavily leaning backwards a little bit. "I'm nearly—ugh this is sooo embarrassing… I don't wanna do this! I want Kotori-chan—" I whispered to myself feeling frustrated that I have to do it in my own but before I could even finish both my sentence and Kotori's 'request', the door opened. "I'm back Nico-chan~"

"Jeez, what took you so long Kotori-chan? I nearly—W-WAAH." I shouted as I realized that Kotori isn't the only one who entered the room. Together with her was a fidgeting Maki who looked at anything except me. I quickly pulled the end of my cardigan down in a futile attempt to cover my nether regions. _Ugh—I could die of embarrassment right at this moment!_

Kotori only looked at me with amusement written all over her face. _What is she thinking!? Bringing my ex-girlfriend here while I'm—wait a minute…_ "Y-You planned everything didn't you?!" I felt disbelief as Kotori only smiled wider before taking off her ribbon as she walked towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, pushing me to sit down on the chair.

I was so confused I didn't realize what she was doing until I left something tied around my wrists. _No she did not just…_ I thrashed about on my chair but the tightness on my wrists didn't seem to budge at all. "Kotori-chan what are you doing?!" Panic settled onto me as I realized my situation—I'm tied on a chair defenseless as two of the people I love loom over me.

"H-Hey! Don't just stand there, Maki help me!" Maki looked as confused as I am but she just stood there. Kotori then made her way to Maki, pushing her to where I'm sitting before leaning closer to Maki—her mouth mere centimeters from Maki's reddened ears.

"You're curious aren't you? About Nico-chan that is…" Maki's eyes widened before her face turned a darker shade of red, her eyes trailing curiously down my body before stopping at my still exposed nether region. "Don't worry… It's alright. Here, I'll teach you…" Kotori took Maki's hand into hers before guiding it to my exposed crotch. _No she did_ _ **not**_ _just…_

I felt Maki's hand wrap around my entire girth causing a sudden rush of pleasure travel to my whole body. "Nngh—M-Maki!? S-stop it!" I tried to stop her but Kotori's hand continued to guide her by slowly moving up and down my length. _I can feel it build up again! I was so close before they arrived too._ Maki observed me silently before doing something I didn't expect her to. She lowered herself towards my penis before taking it in to her mouth "M-Maki N-no! I-I'M CUMMING" The sudden warmth of Maki's mouth was the last push I needed before I shoot my load. She seems to be surprised by my sudden ejaculation that she pulled away after a mouthful leaving the rest to spill on her face, on my legs and on her hand.

I panted heavily as I looked at Maki—dirty from the load that I just unleashed. She looked at me with a dazed expression, her face reddened with a deep blush cum slightly dripping from the corners of her mouth. "You can do more you know… right here." Kotori move one of her hands underneath Maki's skirt while her other hand took some of my release from Maki's mouth before licking it for me to see "you want it right?" Maki nodded slightly as Kotori released me from my restrains. By the time Kotori has finished untying my wrists from her ribbon, Maki has already took of her underwear and unbuttoned her top. I stared at her in amazement— _she's breathtaking.  
_  
Maki took the initiative and pushed me to the floor before sitting on my navel. "M-Maki? Aaahn" She started grinding against my erection before slowly pushing it inside. _She's wet and her insides feel tight and hot—it feels good._ I heard a grunt as she tried to fit my whole length inside of her. I gave her hips a slight squeeze, guiding her as slowly as I can, giving her a kiss as a form of distraction. I don't want hurt her. After being filled completely she took a moment before moving her hips in a steady rhythm. I felt her squeeze my entire length. _Ugh—it feels so good.  
_  
"You guys are so unfair…" "Come here then" I motioned Kotori to come near then she positioned herself just above my mouth and I eagerly licked her arousal, one hand releasing Maki's hips to place it on Kotori's wetness. The whole room was filled with the sound of our moans and I can't help but feel more turned on by it. It didn't take long for me to shoot my second load deep inside Maki and the two of them followed shortly. I pulled out of Maki letting the two of them rest for the mean time—I still felt conflicted. I'm here having s-sex with my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend. Everything just feels so weird.

Kotori looked at me expectantly. I haven't really paying her that much attention since earlier. I smiled as I gave her a kiss. I'm pretty tired but I just can't say no to her. _Maybe just a little bit more …_

 **How will this end?  
** _  
_-*****- **  
I really made Kotori the mastermind of everything and seriously... this is how I see Kotori in a relationship. She's shy and kind... but the wild one in bed U/U)**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter~ The choice will be on the next chapter... as sad as it is TT^TT)7 I had fun guys! Thank you for the reviews, faves, follows and all that stuff~ See you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: One More Chance

**WARNING: Contains Futa! Nico. Chapter IX is in Nico's POV... also I dont own Love Live.  
** "Contains dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts  
"-" Timeskips  
_-*****-

 **CHAPTER X: ONE MORE CHANCE**

We actually ended up doing it a lot of times after that, leaving all of us are exhausted beyond belief. When I woke up, we all cuddled up together—any trace of our previous 'activities' has been cleaned up. Kotori was looking at me with all her affection visible in her eyes but then I saw a glimpse of worry as she slowly stood up causing Maki to stir beside me.

"What is it Kotori-chan?" by the time I have finished my question Maki was fully awake looking at me, uneasy as she fidgeted. Kotori smiled at her as if she's giving the red head a push. "N-Nico-chan?" I looked at Maki who looked down as she spoke. _Maki never changed her way of calling me…_ I smiled slightly in realization, waiting for Maki to prepare herself.

She looked at me once again, determination written on her facial features "Nico-chan, I'm so sorry. I know I've made you feel bad but I was just shocked, okay? Ugh—I'm not really good at this but please…forgive me?" Maki looked at me with pleading eyes. "I-I still love you, you know? I never stopped loving you. I was confused… afraid…"

I hugged Maki tightly feeling tears spilling out of my eyes. _Is Maki finally accepting me? It's like a dream come true… but then._

"Come on Nico-chan! Are you gonna leave Maki hanging like that?" Kotori giggled turning away but even if I can't see her face I can hear from the tone of her voice that she's hurt. "I'm so happy that the two of you are finally together again" Kotori looked at me with mournful eyes even as she tried her best to smile.

It hurts me… to see Kotori this way. The person who accepted me for what I am, she supported me and comforted me when I needed it and most of all she love me even to the point of letting me go for my happiness. I pulled her by the hand causing her to fall towards me as I catch her—enveloping her in a sweet embrace.

"Kotori-chan… don't do this to me. You're not thinking of leaving me are you? Do you think my love for you was a lie?" I asked her as all the tears that she is holding back spilled out. She buried her face on my shoulder as she cried with all her feelings. "I was so sure that after this you will leave me. I love you so much Nico-chan and I would do anything to make you happy—even if it means that I have to let go of you"

I hugged her tightly resting my head onto her shoulder as I speak "I really do love you Kotori-chan, I'm sure of it! So don't think of yourself as a second option—a mere bridge… because you aren't." I comforted Kotori as she leaned onto my embrace, a comfortable silence washing over us.

I heard Maki sigh beside me as she circled both me and Kotori with her arms—burying us in her embrace. "This is the time that you're supposed to make your egoistic remarks you know… something like 'There's enough of Nico-Nii for everyone you know~' or something like that…" Maki blushed as she did a little impersonation of me causing all of us to burst out laughing.

And then I thought about it… I do love Maki and it never changed. But at the same time I know I also love Kotori! Ugh—why does love have to be soo complicated… or am I the one complicating everything? I looked at Kotori and Maki who made a competition out of the Nico impersonation and I can't help but smile. How could I have been so stupid…

"So, Kotori-chan… would you stay with us? I love both of you and I don't think that measuring that love and picking one would be right. Call me selfish all you want but I want to be with the two of you…" They looked at each other before again turning to me. Both of them are smiling as they move closer, the three of us having little group hug. _I'm sure, I'm the happiest person ever alive!_

 _-_

"Nico-chan hurry up! Where going to leave you behind…" Maki said walked outside of school, Kotori by her side. "Sheesh, wait up! Kotori-chan, Maki-chan is being mean again!" I whined as Kotori looked at me with an apologetic smile stopping to wait for me. At this point Maki had no choice but to stop as well pouting slightly as I cling to Kotori while sticking my tongue out to her.

"Just a few minutes ago you're so sweet and honest… 'Nico-chan, I still love you! I never stopped loving you.'" I said as I gestured my hand widely, making it look a lot more dramatic. Maki blushed as she made her way to where I stand—she was fuming. "Kyaah~ Kotori-chan help me!" I said as I hide behind Kotori who tried her best to separate us.

"You guys never change!" Kotori took linked her arms with me and Maki's as she pulled us along with her. All I could do is blush as I looked at Maki who looked as surprised as I was. We begin to laugh, Kotori doing so as well.

As happy as I think I am now… I think that everything will just keep on getting better from now on! Even though I'm not normal… I learned to accept myself as Kotori and Maki have done. It might've caused me problems and pain… but without my condition, I don't think the three of us will come together!

 **I'm ready to take another step… with both of my love ones!  
** ** _  
_** **-*****-  
And there it is! Threesome route ending. I know some people don't want a threesome ending but... it was my plan right from the start. I actually completed the whole story and halfway through encoding it when I posted chapter 1 sooo ahaha~ I actually worried a lot when I saw some people are against it *read your reviews guys... all the time*... I want to make you guys contented after all... So I'm so sorry if I did something that doesn't suit your tastes TT^TT)7**

 **Anyways thank you so much for staying 'till the end! I'm planning a lot of stories right now but I don't publish unless I finish the entire plot so please just look forward to it sometime in the future~ Again, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. Please do share to anyone so that this fic will not be buried in time *or dust... long forgotten* Till the next story then~**

 **PS. Death Gremory: You will be needing to watch Wonderful Rush PV 10 times then :3**


End file.
